The Secret Weekend
by Halawen
Summary: Clare and Maya need to get away for the weekend and have some fun but their weekend starts with a broken down car will they get the fun weekend they were hoping for? Maybe they'll get more than they were hoping for with some help and new attitudes. Crackship fluff starring Maya and Clare, Fitz, Owen, Drew, Dallas and Luke. Enjoy my crackship fluff weekend!
1. Holiday Road

**Well this was going to be a one shot but now it's going to be a two or three shot. After watching Time of my Life aka the grad episode I was so terribly angry and worried for the new season I decided we needed some crackship fluff. I wanted to do another crackship fluff party like I did in PARTY! but I've already done that so welcome to my crackship fluff weekend. You can read this without having seen the grad episode because it has nothing to do with that. **

**All the important stuff:**

**I own nothing but the idea**

**Drew and Bianca are not together**

**takes place sometime after Bitter Sweet Symphony**

**I would say characters are ooc but as they seem to be changing everybody all randomly I'm not going to bother**

**That should be it enjoy the crakship fluff!**

**Holiday Road**

**(CLARE)**

"Maya stop looking so paranoid," I admonish her as she looks out the back window for the tenth time that hour.

"I'm sorry but that was just too easy I keep thinking they're going to come after us and drag us back." She apologizes slumping down in the passenger seat a little.

"Are you kidding? You're parents are in Vancouver until Tuesday and Glen and Helen are in Nairobi to visit Darcy for two weeks. Jake, Katie, Mo and Marisol have our house all to themselves until we get back Monday night. It's a four day weekend Maya and after Cam's suicide and Eli's doing drugs and breaking up with me we need a weekend of fun. There's no way Jake and Katie are worried about us or are going to come after us and if they have to call us we have cell phones." I remind her.

"I know I know I'm sorry your right let's just have some fun, so umm where are we anyway?" Maya asks.

"We're about half an hour from Huntsville," I tell her just as the truck starts shaking.

I know we have plenty of gas and the car isn't overheating so I have no idea what's going but the truck is making lots of loud noises and shaking a lot. I pull over to the side of the road just as the truck backfires causing Maya and I to scream and then it stalls.

"What's wrong with the car?" Maya asks.

"I have no idea it just started shaking," I tell her getting out my phone, "I have no signal." I sigh looking the cell in my hand.

Maya pulls hers out and sighs. "Me either, Clare this isn't good this is how horror movies start! Two young girls break down on the side of a desolate highway and get picked up by a serial killer." Maya says anxiously.

"Maya relax we'll be fine this weekend is about fun remember not freaking out. We're going to be just fine." I tell the younger girl and hoping my words are true.

**(DREW)**

"Man this weekend is going to be awesome I can't believe Audra gave us permission to go away without parents for the whole weekend." Dallas says slapping my arm as I drive us to the lake house we rented.

"Only because Mom thinks we're camping," I remind him as we pass a familiar red truck on the side of the road and since no one else is on the road I flip a hard u-turn.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Owen yells at me.

"That was Jake's truck they might be in trouble." I tell them.

"Who the fuck is Jake?" Fitz asks from the back seat.

Fitz and Owen had become friends again in the course of the last year and I'd become friends with him too, even Adam liked him now, not that they hung out much. So we'd invited him along on our four day weekend mini vacation even though he only knew Luke and Dallas by serving them at the Dot.

"Clare's stepbrother," Owen reminds him.

"Oh right," Fitz nods.

"Yeah that might be Jake's truck but that's not Jake," Dallas says as we approach the truck again.

"No that looks like Clare and Maya," I remark turning around again and parking behind the truck.

I see Clare look out her window at us, she looks nervous and a little scared at first then relieved when she sees us and she and Maya get out of the truck while we all get out of the minivan.

"Hey Clare you girls okay?" I ask her.

"We're fine but the truck just broke down, we have gas and it didn't overheat so I have no idea what happened." She replies.

"I'll take a look," I tell her walking to the hood.

"Dude the cars going to be hot," Owen reminds me.

Opening the driver side door I pop the hood and take off my shirt to open the hood with and protect my hands. All I see is a lot of steam and smoke, I pull my phone from my pocket but we're too much in the middle of nowhere and I have no signal so I close the hood and walk back to the others. Clare is leaning against the truck talking to Owen and Fitz while Maya is standing with Dallas and Luke.

"Get the girls bags and put them in the minivan," I command.

"Why what's wrong with the truck and what happened to your shirt?" Clare asks me.

"Used it to open the hood so I wouldn't burn my hands and I have no idea all I see is a lot of smoke and steam. You girls ride with us until we find a town or gas station so you'll be safe but we have no cell signal out here and can't call a tow truck." I reply.

Owen and Fitz grab the girl's bags from the back of the truck putting them in the back of the minivan. Clare and Maya get their purses from the front and Clare locks up the truck.

"Clare sit in the very back with me," Fitz insists taking her hand and pulling her into the van.

Somehow I'm not surprised he wants to sit with her what is surprising is that Luke takes Maya's hand.

"You sit in the middle with me," Luke says.

Owen shrugs and gets in the very back with Fitz and Clare putting Clare in the middle, once everybody's buckled I start driving.

"So what are you girls doing out here by yourselves anyway? I didn't think Katie and Helen would ever let you two do anything?" I ask after a few minutes.

"My mom got into this special clinical trial for people with advanced MS and they flew out to Vancouver for the initial treatments and doctor visits they won't be back until Tuesday night." Maya tells us.

"Helen and Glen went to Nairobi for two weeks to see Darcy she got bit by some spider and was rushed to the hospital, she recovering but Mom wanted to go out there and see her. So we're on our own for two weeks and since Katie, Jake, Mo and Marisol wanted the house to themselves for the long weekend it wasn't too hard to convince Jake and Katie that Maya and I needed a girls weekend. They gave us the truck and told us to be back for school on Tuesday." Clare informs us.

"So why the girls weekend?" Luke asks.

"Well my boyfriend killed himself a few weeks ago and now everyone looks at me and treats me like the dead boys girlfriend." Maya responds sounding just a little despondent.

"Not everyone," we all say in unison and Maya laughs.

"And my boyfriend found him, went crazy, took MDMA twice and broke my heart." Clare tells us with a slightly bitter edge to her voice not that I can blame her.

"Eli went crazy, there's a shocker." Fitz says sarcastically and I start laughing.

"Anyway I decided Maya and I needed a weekend away, a weekend of pure fun, no school, no parents, no siblings, no expectations." Clare tells us.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Owen remarks.

"So where were you girls headed?" I ask.

"We had no plan just an adventure," Clare responds.

"That sounds awfully spontaneous for you," I remark.

"Hey I can be spontaneous; anyway we need it after we've been through." Clare shoots back.

"No argument here," Dallas says.

Everyone becomes silent and I put on some music, we drive for a little while longer and then I see a service station and pull off. The service station has a mechanic at it which is lucky for us. Parking the car we all get out and go in, after telling the guy behind the counter where the truck was he said he's send a tow truck out for it.

"Why don't we get some lunch at the restaurant there while we wait?" I suggest pointing to the diner next to the gas station.

"They're towing the truck you guys can go to wherever you were headed." Clare replies.

I cock an eyebrow at her if she thinks we're leaving them in the middle of nowhere she's crazier than Eli.

"And leave you two alone in the middle of nowhere with no car? Not a chance Tris would kill me." Owen replies.

"So would Adam, my mom and Katie besides we'd never do that. Come on lets go get lunch." I insist putting my arm around Clare's shoulders so she has no choice.

Fitz does the same to Maya and we all walk to the diner, we sit in a booth and a waitress comes over. We all get sodas to drink and she leaves us to look at the menu, after we order my phone rings, it's the mechanic since I left my phone number with the station.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yeah this is Lester at the shop the mechanic just radioed and he's bringing in the truck but he had an initial look at it. Looks like the distributor cap broke and you have a busted fan belt and the fuel injector is cracked. We have to order a couple of parts that won't be here till Monday but we'll have the car ready by Monday evening."

"Good make sure it's ready by then call me back if there's any problems." I say and hang up.

**(CLARE)**

"Was that the mechanic? What did he say?" I ask Drew when he gets off the phone.

"You girls are spending the weekend with us," Drew replies.

"Huh?" I question.

"The truck won't be ready till Monday so spend the weekend with us. We rented a lake house about a couple hours drive from and here there's plenty of room. You can still have your fun weekend and you'll have five big strong guys around to keep you safe." Drew informs me.

"Yeah it'll be great we're right on the lake and I give you the Mike Dallas personal promise that you girls will have a great weekend." Dallas says.

I look at Maya and she's looking at me, she sort of shrugs I guess figuring we'll be safe and she'll do whatever I do. I know we'll be safe with Drew and the others besides a lake house does sound nice and it's not like we had any other plans.

"Okay we're coming with you guys then," I reply and the guys all smile.

After eating lunch we walk back to the gas station and get back into the Torres minivan. We drive for about two and half more hours to a little town at the north side of Bernard Lake called Sundridge. The lake house is actually about fifteen minutes outside of town in the woods and down a private drive. It's just starting to get dark when we get there but in the dusk I can see it's a nice size white house with a small front porch. Drew parks the car and we all hop out following him as he unlocks the front door. He turns on some lights to reveal a large great room with a nice kitchen and it looks like the one story house has three bedrooms and what looks like a pull out sofa.

"You girls take the master bedroom it has a queen bed and I'll sleep on the pull out." Drew says.

"Thanks Drew," I smile at him.

"We'll go get the bags out of the car," Luke speaks up.

"Let's go freshen up Maya," I say taking her hand and pulling her with me to the master bedroom.

Thankfully we have our own washroom and I use it first, Owen brings our bags into the room while Maya's in the washroom. I thank Owen and close the door to start unpacking and make a decision about this weekend.

"So I've been thinking we're going to have fun this weekend." I inform Maya when she gets out of the washroom and starts unpacking.

"Uh wasn't that the idea anyway?" Maya asks.

"Yes but it's just us and the guys and we can have fun without being judged or our friends worrying we've gone off the deep end." I reply.

"What are you talking about?" She asks totally confused.

"I mean this weekend we don't think we just do, no over analyzing, no fretting about what people think we just go on instinct." I tell her.

"Okay again huh?" Maya questions crinkling her face at me.

"We are hours from home in a lake house with five hot guys and no parents. If you want to kiss one of the guys then do it, if you want to sit on one of their laps then do so, just act on instinct, no inhibitions, no one to tell you no and no one to tell us we're acting crazy. Don't think about it just do what you feel." I clarify.

"Sounds good and all but what about the guys are they just going to let us kiss them and stuff and won't they talk when we get back to school or try and take it too far?" Maya asks.

"Maya they're guys they think about sex every three seconds so they won't mind at all. Drew is Adam's brother, Owen is Tristan's brother and I know those guys won't try and take it too far and they'll make sure we're safe. We'll keep them from talking and if they do we have plausible deniability. Fun Maya, uninhibited, unwinding, no stressing fun." I assert.

"It does sound tempting and I have to admit I've kind of wanted to kiss Owen since the first time I went to Tristan's house." Maya confesses with a small smile.

"So do it, this weekend we have no pressures, no parents, no siblings, no expectations just fun." I tell her and decide I'm going to get things started and open the bedroom door a little. "Hey Drew how far is the lake and how private is it?" I call into the living room where the guys are watching TV.

"It's right out the back, the beach is just a few yards from the deck and we have a whole half kilometer of private beach as we're surrounded by woods." Drew tells me looking over the back of the sofa.

"Perfect," I smile closing the door again.

Going into the washroom I completely disrobe and grab a towel off the rack wrapping it around my body.

"Uh where are you going?" Maya asks me as I take off my earrings and set them on the dresser.

"Swimming in the lake," I tell her.

"We didn't bring swimsuits so what are you wearing?" Maya questions.

"Nothing," I smile back before going out to the living room. "Going swimming in the lake," I tell the boys as I walk through the living room to the sliding glass door.

I open it and step out to the deck, with the light of the full moon I can see the lake and I start descending the steps to get to the beach.

**(MAYA)**

Clare goes off to the washroom and part of me thinks she's totally lost it. On the other hand she has a point, we need to have some real fun and this is the weekend to do it if there was ever one. It's Friday evening, we don't have to be back to school until Tuesday morning and we have no parents or siblings to tell us no and none of our friends are here to wonder if we've gone crazy or if our minds have snapped because of how we're acting. I also have to admit that since coming to this conclusion Clare has been a lot happier and more relaxed so I let myself go, Clare is right this weekend should be all about instinctual fun. Clare comes out of the washroom wrapped only in a towel and starts taking off her earrings. I ask her what she's doing and she tells me she's going swimming in the lake and she's not wearing anything under her towel. She opens the bedroom door walking out to the living room and I follow her as she announces to the guys that she's going swimming. They watch her for a second and then Owen hits that Fitz guy who works at the Dot on the chest lightly.

"Dude I don't think she was wearing anything under that towel!" Owen exclaims leaping up.

He's quickly followed by Fitz and Drew who both seem to have the same very happy sort of dumb look on their faces. The three of them follow Clare out to the beach and I hesitate to follow her.

"Is she really going skinny dipping?" Luke asks me.

"Yep she is this weekend's all about fun right?" I say going to a closet in the hall and pulling out a stack of towels. "So you two coming or what?" I question walking out to the deck.

Dallas and Luke follow me and we go down to the beach, Clare and the other boys are already in the water splashing and swimming. Luke and Dallas get undressed really quickly and run into the water. Letting go of my last bit of modesty and possibly common sense for the weekend I take off my clothes and shoes quietly slipping into the water while the others are distracted with splashing each other.

"Yeah Maya joined us!" Clare says happily and drawing attention to the fact that I'm in the water.

"The kids at school are never going to believe you two went skinny dipping with us." Dallas remarks.

"The kids at school and anyone else are never going to hear about this weekend," Clare states.

"What?! We can't talk about it?" Owen whines.

"You guys can talk about it all you want just don't mention our names. No one knows we came out here or that we ran into you guys. And if you guys say anything to the contrary we'll deny it, we have more credibility than any of you. Let's just say what happens at the lake house stays at the lake house." Clare replies.

"And just what is going to happen at the lake house this weekend?" Owen asks her.

Clare smiles putting her arms around Owen's neck and kisses him; he puts his hands on her waist, kissing her back affirming to me that Clare was right the guys really won't mind just randomly being kissed. After a few seconds Clare breaks away biting her lip and smiling.

"Oh just about anything could happen," she responds coyly.

As soon as her arms leave Owen's neck and she takes a few steps away from him Fitz picks her up and all the guys are looking at her nude body in the moonlight.

"This weekend is going to be fun," Fitz smiles before kissing her.

Time for me to dive into this with both lips so to speak, I would kiss Owen but he was just kissing Clare so he's had enough action for right now. There are however three other boys here, technically four but Fitz is currently kissing Clare. Luke however is standing near me and he's hot so I clasp his arm turn to him and jump in the water a little to put my arm around his neck and mash my lips to his. Luke wraps his arm around my back and starts kissing me back immediately, Clare was right the guys don't seem to mind at all. After a few seconds I pull away and Luke smiles at me. Luke kissed me back right away but I also surprised him and Clare seems to think that any of the guys will be okay with us just randomly kissing and touching them so let's put this theory of hers to the biggest test.

Mike Dallas; Ice Hounds captain, senior and cockier than even Owen, he's a senior and known as a bit of a player and not just on the ice. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips, me I'm a skinny, just developing, niner music prodigy. I'm almost certain he's just going to push me away, that he's more interested in kissing Clare, actually she told me he's kissed her before, but we're about to find out. I move slowly so he knows what I'm doing getting right in front of him standing on my tiptoes, putting my hands on his shoulders and moving up. He grins puts his hands on my waist, lifting me up a bit and meeting my lips. I pull away after just a couple of seconds but Clare was right and I have to admit after kissing both Luke and Dallas I'm feeling oddly better, lighter and happier.

"Okay I'm starving time for dinner," Clare announces after we've been swimming and splashing each other for a while.

"Me too, let's go eat." Fitz says following Clare out.

We all get out of the water and wrap ourselves in towels, everyone but Clare picking up their clothes and shoes. After my kiss with Dallas and Clare's with Fitz there was no more kissing but we did splash and swim and jump on the boys a lot. Walking back into the house Clare and I go into the bedroom to finish drying and dress for dinner. I put on a yellow summer dress with white flowers on it and a simple pair of sandals. Clare opts for a sapphire blue top that really brings out her eyes and has a sweetheart neckline, paired with a black denim skirt and a pair of black low heels. After doing our hair, makeup and jewelry we're finally ready and the guys are dressed and waiting for us.

"You girls look beautiful," Fitz smiles when we emerge.

"Thanks Fitz," I smile at him as we all leave the house.

"I call shotgun," Clare says when we're outside.

"You sit in back with me Maya," Luke says leaving the other three guys in the very back.

**(CLARE)**

"That place has dancing and karaoke I want to go there," I tell Drew after we've been driving through town a bit.

"I think that's like a bar, do they even have food?" Owen asks from the backseat.

"It says they have a blue plate special so they must have food," I point out.

"Works for me," Drew says pulling in and parking.

We get out going into the restaurant, Drew tells the host there's seven of us and we're seated at a long booth type table with bench seats. The restaurant has tables and at one end a little stage for karaoke as well as a sunken dance floor behind a wall so the music and the karaoke don't clash with each other. A couple minutes after sitting the waitress comes to get our drink order.

"Hey Maya want to split the chicken parmesan with me? It comes with salad, soup and pasta there's no way I can eat all that." I say after perusing the menu.

"Sure that sounds good," Maya smiles and we put down our menu.

The waitress comes back and we give her our orders, she leaves and a busboy brings our drinks.

"I'm gonna go dance," I inform them when the busboy leaves.

"Not by yourself I'll go with you," Drew says.

I shrug and we go down the hall to the doorway leading to the sunken dance floor, down three steps and we can hear the music. Rock from like the eighties but I can dance to it, Drew comes with me part of the way but then leans against the wall. He's not dancing just keeping an eye on me. Whether this is because he's worried about what I might do or what other people might do I'm not entirely sure. I start dancing on my own and it isn't long before I've attracted the attention of some men. One in particular starts dancing with me, he's in his early twenties and I have no problem with him dancing with me until he puts his hands on my waist. I take his hands away and back up a couple of steps.

"Looking but no touching," I tell him.

I want to have lots of fun this weekend, maybe even some real sexy time but with guys I know not some stranger that's at least five years older than me.

"Oh Baby you can't wear a hot outfit like that and dance with me and not let me touch you." He says with a grin that quickly turns vile.

"You are a disgusting pig and I'm not dancing with you anymore." I tell him and turn to walk away.

"But I still want to dance with you," he says grabbing my arm and turning me back to him.

"And I don't dance with pigs," I shoot back yanking my arm away.

"Don't touch her!" Drew demands suddenly appearing with an enraged and protective expression on his face.

Drew pushes the guy hard making him stumble a little, Drew curls his fist up ready to fight but I stand in front of him putting both my hands on Drew's chest.

"Drew don't he's not worth it, let's just go back to the table." I plead but Drew still looks tense and angry. "Drew forget about him, this weekend is all about fun remember? Me watching you fight is not fun besides Audra will lose it if you go back with bruises." I tell him.

He relaxes a little, puts his arm around me and we begin walking back to the table. When we get through the doorway standing on the bottom step I stop him, turning to him and pressing my lips to his.

"What was that for?" He asks completely relaxed now and grinning again.

"Because I felt like it and that's what this weekend is all about." I smile at him. Drew grins putting his arm around my waist and we go back to the table, Drew sitting next to me. "Where's Maya?" I question.

"Singing karaoke with Dallas," Luke says motioning to the karaoke stage.

Maya is up there with Dallas singing Tainted Love and they both look like they're having the best time. We smile watching them finish their song and they rejoin us at the table just as our food is brought. After we eat and the boys pay, they insisted Maya and I tried to chip in and they wouldn't let us, we get in the minivan and drive back to the lake house.

"You can see the stars so much better out here." I remark as we get out of the car.

Drew unlocks the front door and I walk straight through to the glass door leading to the deck and go out. The night air is starting to chill but I don't mind I'm just looking at the sky. Dallas comes out with a blanket and sits on one of the lounge chairs so I sit with him. He puts his arms around me and covers us with the blanket as Fitz and Owen come out followed by Drew, Maya and Luke. Fitz starts a fire in the fire pit while Maya and Luke sit in the other lounge chair with a blanket. Drew, Owen and Fitz sit on the bench and I start pointing out constellations to everyone. We're outside for a couple of hours at least just stargazing and talking, Maya and I being very comfortable against Dallas and Luke then I hear Maya yawn. I look over at her to see she's half asleep but it has been a pretty long day.

"I believe it's time for bed," I say watching as Maya's about to fall asleep in the lounge chair against Luke. "Owen who are you rooming with?" I inquire.

"Fitz," he says wrinkling his brow at me obviously wondering why I'm asking.

"Perfect," I smile, "Fitz you're sleeping with me tonight, emphasis on sleeping. Owen take Maya to your room but you'd better behave yourself." I warn him.

"Won't do anything but sleep you have my word," Owen says to me getting up from the bench and picking up a nearly asleep Maya.

I kiss Dallas quickly before getting up and going inside, Fitz following at my heels. He and I go into the master bedroom and I close the door. Grabbing my pajamas before I go into the washroom to get ready for bed, when I come out again Fitz is already in the bed and holds up the covers for me to get in. He's wearing only boxers and I bite my lip at the sight, turning off the light I get in the bed lying on my side with my back to him and he puts his arm around me. He starts kissing my shoulder and the back of my neck and I giggle.

"Sleeping Fitz," I yawn realizing just how tired I am.

"Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly.

"Don't worry there'll be plenty of time for kissing tomorrow," I assure him.

He wraps his arms around me a bit tighter and I fall asleep happily feeling his heartbeat against my back.

**Update as soon as I can get to it with day two**


	2. Sand, Sun & Lots of Fun

**Ch. 2 Sand, Sun & Lots of Fun**

**(CLARE)**

I woke up in Fitz's arms, it was pretty early and he was sound asleep still but I was hungry. So after kissing Fitz gently which didn't even wake him up I slipped out of his arms and went out to the kitchen. Somehow the one thing the guys didn't seem to bring was food; all the cupboards and the fridge are empty! Slipping back into my room quietly with a still sleeping Fitz I grab a summer dress, yellow with black dots, and get dressed in the washroom then do my hair but I don't really bother with makeup though, I don't think the people at the grocery store will care and I don't think the guys really care either. Anyway we're likely to go swimming after breakfast and then all my makeup will come off at that point anyhow. Slipping on my black flats and grabbing my purse I leave the bedroom to let Fitz sleep. I tiptoe out to the front door trying not to wake Drew but when I get my hand on the handle to open the front door I'm suddenly pulled back against a mostly naked body and before I even look I just know it's Drew.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" He asks in a low voice.

"To the store we have no food and I'm hungry," I tell him as my stomach growls lightly to prove my point.

"And you were what going to walk to the store? Clare it's like ten miles," he chuckles.

"Hadn't really thought about it actually I was just hungry but I'm sure some nice stranger would have given me a ride." I tease him; I never would have hitchhiked or accepted a ride from a stranger but I like the scolding annoyed faces that Drew makes they're cute.

He scrunches his nose, narrows his eyes and twists his mouth at me, the face makes me giggle. "Wait here I'll throw on some clothes and drive us and anyway I have the money for food." He instructs me.

"Yes sir!" I mock trying to salute and he gives me another face.

He starts to walk away and I grab the waistband of his boxers pulling him back to me and catching his lips as he opens his mouth. My tongue darts in wrapping around his, my arms going around his neck to deepen the kiss as his hands go to my waist.

"I'll wait by the car," I smile when I pull away and all he can do is nod.

Opening the front door I go out and lean against the front of the minivan waiting for Drew. He comes out a couple minutes later wearing jeans, sneakers and a light blue tee. He unlocks the car and I get up giving him another quick kiss before getting in the car.

"I like this new Clare," Drew comments when he starts driving.

"Mmmhmm," I shake my head, "this isn't new Clare this is vacation Clare. This is Clare that doesn't have to worry about what my mother thinks or wants. This is Clare that doesn't have to worry about being perfect and what her friends think. This fun and fancy free Clare." I correct him.

"Fine then I like fun and fancy free unworried not trying to be a perfectionist Clare." He grins. "So why have I never seen this Clare before? You're at our house enough." He comments.

"Because this Clare only comes out when I'm not worried about what others are thinking or facing my mother's wrath for doing or saying the wrong thing. I'm only at your house to see Adam and up until recently I had a boyfriend so going around kissing guys because I felt like it would certainly have pushed Eli over the edge in a jealous possessive rage and I've already been there with him once. He wrote a story where his character kills mine and then crashed his car. This weekend is about fun and that's what I'm having just don't forget that you can't say a word about this weekend to anyone once we're back at school." I remind him.

"Yeah I know I doubt anyone would ever believe me anyway." He nods but sighs as he says it as well.

I giggle and kiss his cheek and we ride in silence the last couple of miles to the store. We get out and grab a cart, he pushes the cart and we go in starting at one end of the store. We're only here for the weekend and I really don't know what the other guys like but I know what Maya and I like and I have a fair idea of what Drew eats from all the times I've eaten at the Torres house.

"Let's get stuff for pancakes we can have them for breakfast all three days." I insist.

"Okay I'll grab the batter and you get the eggs and milk," he tells me.

I wander to the dairy section and grab eggs and milk and pass the baking aisle to grab chocolate chips and oil. I find Drew in the frozen foods section and place all the items in the cart as he opens a freezer door to get frozen appetizers but I grab him and kiss him before he can grab the box.

"I'm gonna get maple syrup and stuff for lunch," I inform him when I release him.

After about half an hour we have everything we need or want and we head to the checkout stand. I start taking stuff out of the cart purposely reaching around Drew so I can kiss his arm or neck every time I place something down. He catches on after the first couple of times and does the same so every time we put something down on the conveyer belt our lips are meeting or one of us is kissing the other somewhere with exposed flesh. We're also attracting a lot of attention as people have stopped shopping to watch us. When we have everything out and the lady starts checking us out Drew puts his arm around me and I take his hand.

"You two make a very cute couple," the checkout girl who looks to be in her mid-twenties comments.

"Thanks but we're not a couple I just like kissing him," I reply.

This response makes her stop to blink at me a few times, some other people start whispering and Drew grins chuckling a bit. Drew pays with cash I'm assuming was pulled together from all the guys but won't let me chip in for me and Maya arguing that the two of us together probably eat a third of what any one of the guys will eat.

"So you like kissing me?" Drew questions with a cocked eyebrow when he have all the groceries in the trunk and close it, I lean against the trunk and he has an arm on either side of me.

"Very much," I reply as one corner of my mouth curls up into a salacious grin. My arms loop around his neck, going up on my toes so I can take his bottom lip nipping lightly between my teeth. He elicits a small moan as his arms go around my back as I release his lower lip and now that his mouth is open slip my tongue in between his lips. Our tongues fighting for dominance he presses me to him a little more and I can feel he's starting to get turned on by the kiss alone. As fun as kissing Drew is my stomach reminds me that I'm hungry and I pull away. "But not as much as I like kissing Dallas," I tease him.

He makes a face and kind of growls then starts tickling me without mercy, I squeal and start giggling. He stops after a minute when I can barely breathe I'm laughing so hard, Drew makes another sort of growling sound bites my neck lightly making me squeal and I laugh again.

"I am a much better kisser than Dallas," he pouts.

"I was kidding," I tell him still giggling and kiss him again. He takes my hand, escorts me to the passenger side of the car and helps me in then he gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. "Wait I'm starving I'm going to get the blueberries to snack on." I tell him hopping out of my seat and going to the third row of seats, leaning over it and grabbing the carton of blueberries before resuming my seat and buckling in.

Drew starts driving home and I start popping blueberries in my mouth. I hold the carton out for Drew and he takes a small handful too.

"Bet you can't catch one in your mouth," he challenges when we're out of the town.

"I bet I can," I reply opening my mouth. He takes a blueberry and tosses it up and over a little, I move my head and catch it in my mouth. "Score!" Drew says happily.

"My turn," I state tossing one to him and he catches it in his mouth. This continues for about five minutes with us tossing blueberries for the other to catch in our mouths, only he's missed four blueberries which have all landed on his seat and he then tossed out the window. "I'm better at this than you are Mr. Basketball Star," I giggle.

"Hey I'm driving," he contests grabbing another blueberry and tossing it up before I'm ready, I don't get this one and instead it goes into my cleavage. "Leave that one I'll get it," Drew grins as we pull up to the house.

"You most certainly will not," I respond unbuckling and hopping out of the minivan.

"Oh yes I will," he replies getting out too.

I giggle and squeal running for the front door with Drew right behind me.

**(MAYA)**

I woke up to the warm comforting feeling of strong arms around me; I yawned and turned in the pair of arms to come face to face with Owen. Given the weekend we were having and the fact that I just woke up in his arms I figured the thing to do would be to wake him up with a kiss, so I very softly put my lips on his. I knew he was sleeping when he didn't respond at first but I left my lips on his a few seconds and then his eyes opened and he kissed me back.

"Morning," he smiled with a small yawn.

"Morning, not that I mind but umm how did I end up in bed with you I thought I was sleeping with Clare?" I inquire because the last thing I remember is falling asleep on one of the lounge chairs on the deck in Luke's arms.

"Clare slept with Fitz in the master so I got to sleep with you in here, Clare's orders I swear and I promise all we did was sleep." He replies.

"I trust you but I wonder what Clare and Fitz were doing," I remark as I get out of bed.

"I'm pretty sure they just slept, Clare was pretty insistent on the just sleeping part to both of us." Owen tells me as he too gets out of bed.

I go out to the living room to see Dallas and Luke on the sofa watching TV. Fitz comes out of the master yawning and scratching his head, he grins at me when he sees me.

"Clare still sleeping?" I ask him.

"She wasn't in there when I woke up," he shrugs.

I look around the living room and don't see her anywhere, the curtains have been opened and I don't see her outside either. My chest tightens a little as I start to panic but before I totally freak out I go back to the washroom in our room to check there but she isn't there either. And now I panic rushing back out to the living room.

"You guys Clare is missing! What if someone took her or she…" I start to ramble when Fitz and Dallas stop me each putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Maya stop no one would be able to get in the house and take Clare with all of us here and I would have known if someone had tried to take her from me last night." Fitz tells me.

"Yeah and besides Drew's also gone and so is the car they probably went shopping since we didn't do that yesterday and we have no food." Dallas tells me.

"Right," I nod letting out a deep breath and feeling a little silly for panicking, the guys are right with Drew sleeping in the living room and Clare sleeping in the room with Fitz there's no way someone could have gotten in and taken her. "I'm going to get dressed; something the rest of you might want to do." I comment as they're all in boxers still.

The guys all mumble something and I go into the master to change dressing in a pair of denim shorts and a red and black tank top. After going into the washroom to brush my hair I go back out to the living room, all the guys have at the very least put on jeans or shorts. I sit down on the sofa between Luke and Dallas watching TV while we wait for Clare and Drew. It's only a short time before we hear two car doors in the front yard, Dallas turns off the TV and we all get up to help them in. The next thing we hear is Clare squeal and giggle then she comes bursting through the door and running into the house with Drew on her heels.

"Don't you dare Andrew!" She sequels hiding behind Owen and Luke.

"What did he do to you?" Owen inquires looking between the two with amusement but keeping Drew from getting to Clare.

"It's my blueberry I want it back," is Drew's reply and we're all very confused.

"It is not you tossed it to me," Clare responds.

"And you missed it and now it's mine," he replies.

"You are not retrieving it!" She tells him.

Drew doesn't reply but raises his eyebrows and moves around the guys to get to Clare. She giggles and runs into the kitchen and behind the counter reaching in between her boobs and pulling out an actual blueberry then tossing it at Drew who catches it in his mouth and smiles.

"I still should have been allowed to get it after that comment about liking kissing Dallas more than me." Drew says.

"Sweet," Dallas grins cockily.

"HEY?!" Luke, Owen and Fitz demand all at once while I just start giggling.

"I was joking I like kissing all of you," Clare replies giving Drew a quick soft kiss.

"Guys help me in with the groceries," Drew says waving his arm and the guys follow him.

"So I take it you had a good time shopping with Drew?" I comment when the guys are outside.

"Yep lots the checkout girl said we were a cute couple and I told her we weren't a couple I just liked kissing him. How about you have fun with a house full of boys this morning?" Clare asks.

"Waking up in Owen's arms was nice thanks for that," I smile.

"You're welcome, sleeping in Fitz's arms was nice too but we can't play favorites the last thing we want is this weekend to turn into some competition. We'll share the beds with someone else tonight but we'll decide who later." Clare says as we hear the guys coming back in each carrying one bag of groceries.

"We got stuff for pancakes," Drew tells us as Clare and I go into the kitchen and we all start putting away the groceries.

When everything is put away Dallas pulls out a griddle and Owen gets out a large bowl for mixing; I find a whisk and Clare gets the milk and eggs back out, she asks us who wants blueberry and who wants chocolate chip pancakes and we all say chocolate chip.

"If I get a chocolate chip down your dress can I retrieve it?" Owen inquires cocking an eyebrow and I giggle again.

Clare twists her face a second and then smiles taking a chocolate chip from the bag. "No but you can retrieve it from here," she teases sticking her tongue out and placing the chocolate chip on it before retracting her tongue back into her mouth.

Owen grins putting his hands on Clare's waist and lifting her to the counter before they're lips join together and their lips part slightly. Owen pulls away a minute later grinning happily yet lustfully.

"Did you get the chocolate chip?" Luke asks.

"Yes but it melted between our tongues which was awesome." Owen breathes and Clare rolls her eyes.

"You're turn Maya play fetch the chip with one of the boys," Clare says holding the bag out to me.

I smile taking a chocolate chip from the bag and putting it on my tongue and then turning to Luke. He gets the same grin on his face that Owen had a moment ago, Luke lifts me up, I put my hands on his shoulders and I part my lips so his tongue can slide in. He gets the chocolate chip and we melt it between our tongues as they wrestle, when the chocolate chip is gone we part out lips and he sets me down.

"Best vacation ever!" Luke says and I giggle.

"Just remember it's a secret vacation you can't talk about it or at least not mention me and Maya when you do." Clare reminds them.

All the boys grumble a little but don't argue. Clare, Drew and I make the pancakes while the other boys set the table.

"I'll heat up the syrup," I announce when the pancakes are almost done.

They got a glass bottle so the easiest thing to do is just heat it in the microwave and I do.

"Is this warm enough?" I ask dipping my finger in and putting it on Fitz cheek.

"Feels warm enough to me," he replies giving me an odd look for smearing the syrup on him.

"Thanks, here I'll clean that off." I tell him grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. Fitz leans down a little so I can clean his cheek but instead of using the paper towel I lick it off slowly. "All clean," I smile when done and Clare is giggling now.

Drew takes the plate piled high with pancakes he was keeping warm in the oven to the table and I take the syrup as we all sit down to eat, all of us pretty much starving at this point.

**(CLARE)**

"Okay kitchen's clean let's go to the beach since it's literally right in our backyard." I remark when we're done cleaning up after breakfast.

"Good idea but it's daytime and not a private lake so we have to wear swimsuits," Luke points out.

I shake my head because I had no intentions of going skinny dipping in the daytime and grab Maya's hand so we can go change in the master careful to lock the door behind me lest the boys get any ideas. Maya grabs her black and white striped two piece and heads into the washroom to change. As I wasn't planning on seeing anyone I knew on mine and Maya's weekend trip I had bought a dark green bikini with black flowers, a string bikini that hardly covered what it was supposed to but like I said I hadn't planned on seeing anyone I knew but Maya on this trip so I didn't think it mattered. Oh well I didn't think the guys would mind and we'd already gone skinny dipping last night. Maya comes out of the washroom her striped two piece looked really good on her, showing off her long legs and torso.

"You look hot the boys will be happy," she says looking me over.

"Thank you, you look hot too we'll have them drooling," I smile putting my arm around her shoulders and we walk out to the living room again.

We grab a couple of towels from the closet as the guys either come out of the washroom or bedroom wearing board shorts. Maya and I either get lustful looks or whistles from the guys when they catch sight of us in our swimsuits. The guys get towels too and we all go out the back door and down the steps from the deck to the sand. Fitz and Owen both have sunscreen and we all put some on everywhere we can reach but of course none of us can reach our backs.

"Would you mind?" I ask holding the bottle out to Dallas.

He grins and takes the bottle squeezing some into his hand and rubbing them together to warm it up before he rubs it into my back, he does so quite thoroughly and even rubs my shoulders a little which feels very good and I make a mental note to ask for a massage later. Maya is getting sunscreen rubbed into her back by Drew, when Dallas is done with me I do him and then Luke while Maya does it for Owen, Drew and Fitz. Everyone fully protected from the sun we lie back on our towels to soak up the sun a little. It isn't long before the sun gets hot and I haven't kissed a boy in a while so I roll onto my stomach and lean to one side as I'm surrounded by boys and catch someone's lips. After I start kissing them I know that it's Luke, his hand goes to the back of my head and deepens the kiss.

"Good idea," I hear Maya say.

When I pull away from Luke I see that Maya is kissing Drew, she pulls away a few seconds later.

"Where's my kiss?" Owen, Dallas and Fitz all inquire in the same voice at the same time.

"Sheesh you guys are demanding," Maya replies but she turns to her other side and kisses Owen.

I smile turning to my other side to kiss Fitz, his hand goes around my waist resting on my hip, his other gently cupping my face. My lips part and his tongue goes into my mouth dominating mine. He tries to lay me back on the towel but the boys are not in command here. So I pull away from the kiss tugging at his bottom lip as I do so.

"So I get kisses from both of you now right? It's only fair." Dallas remarks when I've pulled away from Fitz and I see that Maya is no longer kissing Owen.

"I think Maya should kiss you I want to go swimming it's hot." I say standing up and fixing my bikini that became slightly askew between lying down and kissing.

Dallas looks at Maya with an anticipating smile, she shrugs and he gets up to sit by her before their lips join. No one else seems to want to go swimming as they're all remaining on the sand but I'm not about to let that stop me this my weekend. I do however hear a few comments and whistles from the guys as I walk away. The water is shockingly cold at first but warms quickly, there's a floating sundeck about twenty meters out so I plan on swimming there and sunbathing a little before swimming back. I reach the sundeck and pull myself out sitting on the edge to face the beach, Maya and the boys are sitting up watching me and even from this distance I can see the looks of pleasure on the boy's faces. I blow them a kiss, both to tease them and to bait Maya into kissing them again. Then I lie down on the warm sundeck, I lie on my back, my arms at my side, my eyes closed and one leg bent up.

In the distance I can hear Maya and the guys yelling, laughing and playing on the sand or something. I hear birds and other animals and more people on the lake a short distance away and an approaching boat. A small speed boat by the sound of the motor, we used to have one at our cabin, Jake and Glen only have a row boat. The boat gets closer and I can hear whistles, guys whistling but not guys I know. Sounds like three or four of them, they're closer now and I can hear comments, all of which are about my body like and they're talking I can't hear them or they think I'm asleep. The motor gets cut but their comments continue so I decide to show them I'm awake. I roll on my side, prop myself on one elbow, one knee bent a little, open my eyes and hold one corner of my lower lip between my teeth as I size them up. There are four of them, all very attractive and athletic looking; they're all tall and slight though so I would guess basketball.

"Hey there sexy doll you all by yourself?" One of them with dark blond hair and green eyes asks.

"_Sexy doll? Really? That's not derogatory at all! Oh well I didn't go on vacation to make an intellectual connection. Besides I wonder how good they kiss." _

One corner of my mouth turns up in a sly smile as I sit up my feet dangling off the end of the sundeck. My hands lean on the edge, I lean forward a little and use my arms to help squeeze my breasts together and they all look at my chest instantly. It's like they're mesmerized, I will never understand the fascination guys have with breasts but oh well they're all under my power now.

"Well I'm not alone anymore am I? Why don't you tie up your boat," I tell them then bite my lip briefly sucking in a short breath, "and keep me company." I suggest.

One with dark hair and brown eyes ties up the boat and then I'm suddenly surrounded by four boys wearing nothing but board shorts and lustful grins!

**(MAYA)**

Clare tells us she's going swimming and I should kiss Dallas so he moves to sit by me and I lean over to kiss him. Our lips join together and I part my lips just slightly to allow his tongue in. I pull away after a few seconds but he's smiling, he doesn't move back to his spot so I lean against him. The rest of the boys are watching Clare swim and we watch her too, she's actually a really fast swimmer and she makes it out to this floating deck type thing. She stops there and pulls herself out of the water, the guys very much enjoy the show of her coming out of the water all wet in her bikini as they whistle and clap in approval. Clare looks over at us, smiles and blows a kiss before lying down to sunbathe.

"Why'd none of us go with her again?" Fitz asks and I giggle.

"We didn't want to go in the water and now she's all sexy and alone on the dock and there's other people on the lake." Owen points out.

"We'll keep an eye on her I saw a Frisbee in the house let's play," Drew says getting up and running into the house.

He comes back with a Frisbee and we spread out to toss it, I catch it and throw it to Luke but it lands in the water and Luke falls in the water. I start laughing, he gets the Frisbee tossing it to Fitz and then starts running for me. I giggle and start running in the sand but he catches me easily getting me on the sand and starts tickling me until I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breathe then he lets me up but not before he places a quick kiss at the base of my neck.

"I think we should just play catch with Maya she's small enough." Owen says.

"I'm going to go put my feet in the water I'm getting hot," I tell them.

They all follow me to the water and Dallas splashes me which makes me gasp, I scowl at him and splash him back and soon we're in a water fight. Then Drew picks me up and spins me around to splash everyone else with my feet. When he sets me down I go out to the sand to sit, I see the others walking back toward me and I see something else too.

"Uh guys I think Clare might need you," I tell them pointing to the floating dock where Clare is no longer sunbathing or alone but sitting up with two unknown boys sitting on either side of her.

All the guys stop and turn to look at the dock and then they all tense up. Clare doesn't really look like she's in trouble, in fact she looks like she's flirting but I'm not taking any chances. Especially since I don't know these guys and I don't trust them and given Clare's attitude this weekend of it being all about flirty fun I'm not sure those guys will stop if she tells them to.

"Ice Hounds," Dallas commands waving his arm for Luke and Owen to follow.

The three of them walk quickly back to the water and start swimming for Clare, assured that Clare will now be saved whether she needs to be or not I realize I'm starting to get hungry.

"We should go in and make some lunch, I'm starting to get hungry and I'm sure they'll be hungry when they get back." I remark to Drew and Fitz.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," Fitz says kneeling down a little and tossing me over his shoulder.

I giggle and squeal a little, Fitz and Drew each patting one of my butt cheeks lightly. Fitz puts me down once we're inside and we go to the kitchen, Drew says they got stuff for sandwiches so we start getting all that stuff out. They got turkey, roast beef and salami, two kinds of cheese, lettuce, tomato, pickles, onion, mayo and mustard. Drew starts cutting up tomato and onion while Fitz begins laying meats on a tray and I wash some lettuce. I try to get a plate down to put the vegetables on but can't reach; Drew seems to realize this as he comes behind me and lifts me up. I get a plate down setting it on the counter and turn to kiss him.

"Thanks," I smile.

"No problem," he grins.

I arrange all the vegetables on a plate and Fitz has the meats and cheeses on plates and we take them over to the table. Since I've kissed Drew and I want to be fair once Fitz has the plates down I stand on my tip toes and bring my lips to his. We have lunch all ready and the table all set when we hear the guys coming back in with Clare and they don't sound very happy, they don't actually seem to be making words but grumbling angrily. We all turn to see them come in the door and Clare is holding her arms over her breasts which seems silly to me since the guys all saw her naked yesterday when we went skinny dipping but she's doing it because she's not wearing a top. Her bikini top has disappeared, she looks sort of annoyed and the three hockey players look pissed which is odd to me because I'd think they'd be happy that Clare is not wearing a top.

"What the hell happened?" Fitz inquires.

**Update Soon continuing from right here and lots more fluffy flirty fun!**


	3. Trusting Desire

**Last chapter enjoy the crackship weekend!**

**Ch. 3 Trusting Desire**

**(CLARE)**

Dallas, Owen and Luke are grumbling angrily behind me as they follow me into the house. I'm rolling my eyes and scrunching my face in annoyance because I think they over reacted. I open the door and go in with my arms still crossed over my chest, don't know why I'm bothering since they all saw me naked yesterday but it was instinct.

"What the hell happened?" Fitz asks when we're all inside.

"Those guys on the dock were flirting with her and we told them to back off!" Dallas grumbles.

"We started fighting with them and one grabbed her top!" Luke continues.

"So I punched him and he fell in the water but took her bikini top with him!" Owen finishes.

"I started swimming back to shore while they kept fighting the other guys and now I'm going to put on some clothes." I announce.

"Why?" Drew asks.

"Don't put clothes on," Fitz whines.

"You could eat lunch in just your bikini bottom we won't mind." Dallas agrees.

I give them a look and walk into the master bedroom, Maya follows me I guess deciding to change out of her bikini too. I put a bra, panties, a navy skirt and a white top. Maya puts on skinny black jeans and a striped black and white tank top. We go back out to the living room/kitchen area and the boys are sitting at the table, they've all put shirts on.

"Let's eat on one of the boys laps," I whisper to Maya and she smiles.

She chooses to eat on Luke's lap and I take a seat on Fitz's lap, both the boys look pleased and the other boys are grinning. We start eating and the boys eat much fast than us, I lean forward to grab a carrot stick, Drew picks up a blueberry and throws it aiming for my breasts and manages to get it right in my cleavage.

"Nice shot," Dallas grins as Fitz reaches around and grabs the blueberry from my breasts and eats it.

"I wanna try," Owen says and Maya hands him a blueberry.

Owen flicks the blueberry and it lands in my breasts as I'm straightening up, Maya gives him a soft kiss as a reward. And this time Luke reaches over and grabs the blueberry eating it.

"Okay my turn but if I make a make a basket one of you has to retrieve it from her breasts with your tongue and if I miss one of you kisses me." Maya says.

I like this plan of hers and the boys love this plan of hers evident by the wide salacious grins on their faces.

"I think this might be my new favorite game, blueberry baskets glad I thought of it." Drew says boastfully and I laugh.

Maya takes a blueberry and aiming very carefully gets it between my breasts.

"Score!" Fitz grins.

"So who gets to retrieve it?" Drew inquires.

"I think Clare should choose," Maya replies.

"_Hmm who's tongue do I want in my cleavage? Eenie meenie minie mo catch a hot guy by the toe. Let him lick your breasts to and fro, eenie meenie minie mo." _Chants in my head as I try and decide.

"Dallas," I finally say.

With a very big and carnal grin Dallas gets out of his seat and comes over. Fitz scoots our chair back a little so that Dallas has access to us and he leans down, his tongue shoots between my breasts and catches the blueberry, he brings his head back up grinning as he chews his blueberry. Maya picks up a blueberry and misses although I'm sure she did it on purpose. She looks around the table pondering a second about who to kiss and then motions to Luke and kisses him, softly at first and then her lips part for him and his tongue goes in. Maya shoots four more baskets missing two for which she kisses Owen and then Drew and she makes two and I choose Luke and then Fitz to retrieve the berries. We finally finish lunch and clean up, there's more flirting and kissing while cleaning. Dallas splashes Maya with water and I nip at Drew's neck while he's washing dishes. I kiss Owen as we're putting away food, while Maya kisses Luke as their putting away dishes. When Fitz is done wiping down the table I smack his ass with the dishcloth and then join our lips. We spend the rest of the afternoon on the deck and the beach, sunning and playing volleyball and flirting. Maya and I following our every desire and enjoying it, when it starts to get dark we start discussing dinner.

"We should go into town," I say.

"No!" The guys all say at the same time.

"Why not?" I complain.

"Because we don't want other guys hitting on you," Dallas says.

"Either of you or you two hitting on other guys," Owen adds.

"We can BBQ chicken on the deck," Drew speaks up.

Dallas and Drew go out to start the BBQ while the other three get out the chicken and start prepping it. While the boys are busy doing that Maya and I start making a salad. Drew and I got potato salad from the store earlier but that doesn't count as a real salad. The boys sort of all gather around the grill, talking about how to do it just right or some other guy things. When the chicken is done and we've made ourselves plates we sit around the deck to eat, listening to the sounds of the lake and looking at the stars. After dinner we start cleaning up and when Drew hears his phone ringing in the house he runs in to get it. I go in and start washing the dishes as Drew answers his phone.

"Hey bro...things are going great…oh you know swimming and playing volleyball and just hanging out at the beach house…yep see you Monday night." Drew says and hangs up.

I smile at Drew for not mentioning Maya and I were there and then my phone rings, I run into the bedroom to get it, seeing that it's Adam, he must be bored or something but I still answer, he is my best friend after all.

"Hi Adam."

"Hey Clare, how's your getaway weekend going?" Adam asks.

"Great we went swimming and sunbathing," I tell him and then Dallas and Owen come in talking very loud.

"Did I just hear Dallas? Are you with Drew and them?" He inquires.

"Well the truck broke down and Drew and the others were driving by. They gave us a ride to a service station and we found out the truck wouldn't be ready for a couple of days so Drew said we should stay with them. Maya and I have the master bedroom at the beach house. They just didn't want us to be alone and without transpiration." I explain.

"Well they had a point; they're being good to right?" Adam questions.

"Yes Adam they're being good to us and behaving themselves. Don't worry Maya and I are in charge." I assure him.

"I'm just glad you got picked up by Drew and not some axe murder or something. They'll keep you safe and I'll see you guys at school Tuesday." Adam replies.

"Yep see you Tuesday, bye Adam." I say and hang up the phone. I go back out to the room trying not to laugh. "That was Adam and he heard you two so he knows we're with you." I inform the others.

"Uh oh," Maya replies getting a somewhat guilty look on her face.

"I told him that our car broke down and you guys didn't want us on our own. He was just glad we hadn't been picked up by an axe murderer. I told him you guys were keeping us safe but didn't tell him anything else so make sure you don't tell him about anything else either." I warn them all but mostly Drew and Dallas as they live with him.

"We'll be good," Drew assures me.

"When we get back home," Dallas clarifies and Fitz snickers a little while I shake my head.

"So what should we do now?" Luke asks.

"There's lots of board games in the closet," Maya suggests.

"That doesn't sound very fun," Owen complains.

"Or sexy, I'd rather play berry baskets again." Drew comments.

"It can be sexy if we change the rules," I remark and they all look at me.

"What do you mean?" Owen inquires.

"Pick out a game, anything at all." I tell the dark haired hockey player.

He gives me an odd look but goes to the closet and peruses the selection of board games for a minute before picking out Operation.

"I don't think anything else will support seven players besides Monopoly and that game can go on for days." Owen says as he sets the game in the middle of the coffee table.

Maya sits next to Owen on the sofa; I sit on the other side of him, Luke on the other side of me and Fitz on the other side of Maya.

"Everyone know how to play?" I ask and everyone nods. "Good so now there's some new rules, ignore the specialist cards just treat them like the doctor cards and every time you attempt to pick up a piece and the buzzer sounds you have to take off an article of clothing." I inform them biting my lip at the room filled with hot boys about to be very nearly naked.

"Works for me," Dallas grins.

Owen shuffles then deals the cards and Maya goes first, attempting to remove the Adam's apple. She fails and the buzzer sounds, she doesn't even hesitate as off comes her shirt. Fitz goes next, he chooses the funny bone and doesn't even bother to try before the buzzer sounds and he takes off his shirt. Dallas sitting in the arm chair closes to Fitz and he goes next, he does actually attempt to remove the spare rib but he fails and he too takes his shirt off. Drew is next he attempts and successfully removes the broken heart and gives me a prideful grin. He collects his fee from the play money and now it's Luke's turn, much like Fitz he doesn't even attempt to try as he goes for the water on the knee piece and off comes his shirt and now it's my turn. I look over my cards and go for the wrenched ankle, easily pulling out the piece and smiling. Hey I'm not going to get naked that easily and it's kind of fun to torture the boys. Now it's Owen's turn and just as I thought he doesn't even try before he gets the buzzer trying to pull out butterflies in the stomach and off comes his shirt.

Drew and I remain the only ones that still have all our clothes on. Maya's turn again and she either takes her cue from me or decides she doesn't want to take off all her clothes just yet because she actually manages to get out the ankle bone connected to the knee bone piece. After about half an hour we've all been reduced to our underwear, Maya and I have our bras on and the boys have just their boxers. Before anyone gets totally naked I decide to put a stop to the game.

"Okay that's enough of that, Drew and I got ice cream and cookies for dessert." I tell the others.

"Sweet dessert in our underwear and you two are sitting on laps again right?" Owen inquires wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Sure I'll sit onnnnnnn…" Maya says pausing as she looks at the selection of boys to choose from, "Drew," Maya finally decides.

I get the ice cream and cookies out, Dallas gets down bowls while Fitz gets spoons and the ice cream scoop. Dallas puts the bowls on the table and I take a seat on Owen's lap setting out the ice cream and cookies. Owen gently kisses my shoulder blade and I feel the smile on his lips. Drew is happily holding Maya on his lap as he scoops them both ice cream, while waiting to get the scoop I grab an Oreo from the box and twist it open, licking off the cream and then lean over to Luke sitting at our left kissing him and melting the cream between our tongues.

"That just became my favorite way to eat the cream in an Oreo." Luke grins.

Owen gets us both ice cream as I open another Oreo and get out the cream doing the same with him. When I pull away Maya is kissing Drew so I would assume they're doing the same thing. I crumble the cookie parts over my ice cream and we start eating. When we're done eating I decide it's time for bed, I have no intentions of sleeping mind you I want to have some more fun.

"You guys clean up Maya and I have to freshen up," I command.

"Why do we have to clean up?" Dallas whines.

"Because she told you to and if you guys do a good job then we'll both kiss each one of you." Maya tells them and I smile at her she's completely lost herself in the uninhibited fun of this weekend.

"Works for me let's clean," Fitz grins as Maya and I stand up.

I take Maya's hand and we go into our room, neither of us really has to freshen up and our clothes are still in the living room with the boys clothes.

"So did you decide who you're sleeping with tonight?" I inquire.

"Luke," she smiles.

"That's fine by me I'll sleep with Dallas tonight and Drew tomorrow." I smile.

We get ready for bed, she changes into her nightgown but I put on clean panties and a camisole. When we go out to the kitchen again the boys have it scrubbed clean and they look very pleased to see us in our sleepwear.

"Well the kitchen looks sparkling clean to me," Maya smiles.

"I agree and we did promise them a reward," I smile them lean close to her ear to whisper. "End with Luke so you can pull him to his room and I'll end with Dallas," I instruct her.

She smiles and walks up to Owen pulling him down to kiss her while I go to Drew. Each of us gives each of the boys an open mouth kiss and after kissing Dallas I take his hand and pull him into the master bedroom calling goodnight to the others.

"Lucky me," Dallas grins when we're in the bedroom, "but are we just going to sleep?"

I give him a coy smile and switch off the light as I put my arms around his neck and attach our lips for a passionate kiss. Dallas picks me up and carries me to the bed, he lies me down and then stands stripping down to his boxers, there's enough light for me to see this. I get under the covers and he gets in the bed with me, his lips attach to mine again as his hand goes under my camisole. I part my lips for him and his tongue goes in just as his hand cups my breast and squeezes gently. My nails comb into his hair and I deepen the kiss, I can feel him getting hard the longer we kiss and he begins fondling both my breasts squeezing the nipples softly and making them hard.

After another couple of minutes of him toying with my breasts his hand begins to wander again, it grazes down my belly softly and my stomach muscles tighten as my body quivers. Normally I'd be stopping him, god knows Eli never go this far but this weekend is all about going with my wants and desires. Currently I want Dallas and I desire him to touch me so I don't stop him. His finger finds its way under my panties and between my pussy lips!

"Ahmm!" I moan impulsively and Dallas smiles into the kiss.

After maneuvering a little he gets his finger farther in and I moan again, it's a slight whimper but it's not painful so much as surprisingly pleasurable. His fingers thrust in and out, twisting a little and awakening my nerve endings. My whole body trembles and feels like it's being tickled and touched everywhere. My hips begin to buck seeking out his finger and wanting it deeper inside of me. His hips are moving too dry humping my hip and I can feel his throbbing erection, it's almost tempting to give in and have sex but we have no condoms, that I'm aware of anyway and I'm not ready to have sex just yet. It doesn't matter after several minutes of him fingering me I feel like I'm going to pop!

"Oh god, mmmmMike!" I whisper breathlessly into his neck.

I pull away from the kiss to do this and then worried that I'll be too loud I catch his lips again for a feverishly fevered kiss! He moans into my mouth, he must have cum too as I feel his boxers become wet. His finger slows and he pulls out of me, I whimper and lurch just slightly, he holds me tight and I hear him licking his finger. He kisses my neck as I work on breathing right again and then I fall asleep in his arms quite happily.

**(MAYA)**

I take Luke into the bedroom he would otherwise be sharing with Dallas, there are two double beds. He turns out the light and pulls me to one of the beds; I get in as he gets undressed. As soon as he gets in bed I link my arms around his neck and take his lips. His tongue slides over my bottom lip and I part my lips for him. His tongue goes into my mouth and he pulls at my night gown a little. I hitch my breath but don't stop him; his hand goes up my skin softly. My still developing small breasts are nowhere near the size of Clare's and probably will never be but Luke doesn't seem to care one tiny bit. His hands gently grip my breast and I moan softly, rolling on my back he pulls my nightgown up to access them both, his lips leave mine and he assails my breasts with his hands and mouth. After a few minutes he puts his lips on mine again kissing me with much passion. I feel him getting hard and reach between us rubbing his throbbing cock over his boxers and he kisses me a little harder. This goes on for some time and then he sort of grunts and I feel his boxers get wet. He rolls over and breaths hard, I roll to my side putting my head on his chest and he kisses my head as his arms go around me. I fall asleep very blissfully in Luke's arms. After waking up in Luke's arms and kissing him gently we go out to the kitchen where we can hear the others.

"Morning," Clare smiles still in her pajamas but all the boys are in boxers as they make more chocolate chip pancakes so we don't bother to put on clothes.

"Good morning how'd you sleep?" I ask as we join them to help Drew set the table.

"Great," Clare says smiling a little bigger.

"Wonderfully after some time for naughty things," Dallas grins and kisses Care's neck.

"Hey!" Drew exclaims.

"What naughty things?" Owen inquires.

"We did naughty things too," Luke says with a lustful smile.

"That's not fair!" Fitz pouts.

"Oh hush we'll make it up to the rest of you," Clare assures them taking a chocolate chip from the bag and holding it up. "We'll start by playing fetch the chip again," she says putting the chocolate chip in her mouth and kissing Fitz.

She plays fetch the chip with Drew after this and I play with Owen before breakfast is all ready. As the boys still have two of the chairs hidden, not that Clare and I have bothered to look for them, we eat in laps again. She sits on Drew this time and I sit on Fitz, Owen suggests getting out the blueberries to play berry baskets again but Clare tells him to eat his breakfast. After eating and cleaning up we start discussing what we're going to do that day.

"We have a beach right out back we can just enjoy that." Fitz says.

"Sure but Clare lost her bikini top yesterday and I'm fairly certain you guys want to be the only ones to see her topless." I remind them all.

"Yeah we do," Drew says firmly.

"I'll wear a bra as a bikini top; I have a purple one it'll look basically like a bikini top." She replies with a shrug.

"Why don't we rent a boat and explore the lake a little since it's our last full day here." Dallas suggests.

We all agree this is a good idea so we all go into our rooms to dress and get ready. I put on a bikini and an aqua summer dress over it with sandals. Clare puts on her bikini bottoms and her purple bra which does look kind of like a bikini top. Pretty sure if any other guy tires anything or so much as smiles at either one of us, the other guys will kill them. Clare wears a light green summer dress over it. When we go out of the bedroom again all the guys are ready, after packing a lunch we get in the minivan and Dallas drives us to the harbor, we get out finding a place that rents small boats and get one that will hold seven of us. Dallas actually knows how to drive the boat so he does. Clare and I each have two boys now, she sits on one bench, Owen and Fitz sit next to her. I sit on the other and of course Luke and Drew sit with me.

I lean against Luke and put my legs over Drew, looking at Clare I see her kissing Fitz. That looks like a good idea so I lean over and kiss Drew. After kissing Drew I lean back to kiss Luke and see that Clare is kissing Owen. Dallas drives to a quieter part of the lake and stops the boat. We strip down to what we're swimming in and most of us jump in the lake but Fitz stays on board since someone has to. After about twenty minutes Owen gets out and stays on the boat so Fitz can swim. We splash in the water a while and then get out to eat lunch. We only have the boat for three hours so we have to get it back soon.

"Maya you want to drive the boat?" Dallas offers when we're done with lunch.

"Sure but I don't know how," I tell him.

"Don't worry I'll show you," he grins. I go with him up the ladder to where the captain's seat is, he sits in the seat and I sit on his lap. He starts the boat and we start going at a leisurely pace. He takes my hands putting them on the wheel and keeps his hands on mine for a minute. "Keep it steady," he whispers in my ear.

He keeps one hand on the steering wheel and his other goes to my belly stroking gently. Then it works under my bathing suit top and gently starts stroking my breast, my breath hitches and he helps me keep the steering wheel steady as he feels me up. Hearing Owen and Fitz yell makes us both jump; they seem to be yelling at another boat, someone must have looked at Clare because I don't think I'm very visible from my current position. Dallas isn't paying attention as his hand keeps roving over my breasts but he does make our boat go a little faster.

**(CLARE)**

Maya goes with Dallas to drive the boat and leaves me with the other four boys, I suddenly feel quite outnumbered. Oh well, I'm in charge and they'll listen, despite the fact that they're all giving me the same carnal smile. Hmm let's start with teasing them; this wet bra is not very comfortable so let's take it off!

"Owen can you hand me my dress please?" I request.

"But you're not supposed to cover up," he whines.

"Fine," I shrug.

I reach behind me and unhook my bra, the guys sort of freeze and I bite my lip as I very slowly pull one bra strap down. Then comes the other, I'm still holding the bra cups on my breasts but slip my arms out of the sleeves and toss my bra at Luke. The boys have yet to move they're all just starring, sort of drooling and all have the same look in their eye. I lean back putting my arms on the back of the seat. The boys in my boat might be frozen but no one else around us is, another boat is about to pass within a few yards of us and the guys on that boat start whistling and making comments. And now the guys on my boat are no longer frozen, Owen tosses me my dress and the four of them stand making a wall around me while I put it on. They're quite tense and glowering at the other boat; I slip my dress on so I'm covered again.

"HEY KEEP YOU'RE GODDAMN EYES TO YOURSELF!" Owen yells.

"OR WE'LL SPEAR THEM OUTTA YOUR HEAD!" Fitz hollers.

Our boat starts going a little faster and the guys turn back to me, Luke and Drew take a seat on either side of me, Fitz and Owen sit on the other bench.

"Don't forget we control what happens this weekend not the five of you," I remind them.

Then I get up and sit in Luke's lap giving him a grateful kiss. By the time I've done the same for the other boys Dallas is parking the boat at the dock. Once we all gather our stuff and everyone else puts on enough clothes to walk back to the van we get off the boat and return the keys to the rental place.

"I'm going to shower," Maya says going into the master bedroom.

"I need a shower too," I remark walking to the second washroom, just before I reach the door I stop turning back to the guys, biting my lip as a desire works its way over me and this weekend is all about giving in to desire. "Anyone want to join me?" I inquire and my voice has dropped into lust without me realizing it.

"Yes!" They all say at once.

"Dallas and Luke you got sexy time last night and I know you were doing something naughty with Maya when you were teaching her to drive Dallas. Umm Fitz," I finally say. He looks beyond happy and rushes to my side with a lascivious glint in his eye, we go in and I turn back to the other boys before closing the door. "Now you boys keep Maya entertained when she gets out the shower."

"We will," Owen assures me with a coy smile.

I close the washroom door and lock it, Fitz turns on the water and when I look back at him he's already undressed. _"A little eager isn't he?_ _Hmmm and already hard I see," _I think as an erotic smile works its way over my lips. Pulling off my dress and walking over to him, I grip his throbbing cock, curling my fingers around the base. Fitz trembles, emitting a soft pulsating exhale of a moan; I bite my lip and then release it to attach my lips to his. He tenses but quivers again as I begin to stroke, the washroom begins to fill with steam and I pull away taking off my bikini bottom and stepping into the shower. Closing my eyes and putting my head back in the water I hear Fitz getting in the shower as he closes the curtain. Lifting my head up I put my arms around his neck and place my lips on his, our bodies press together, I can feel his hard cock throbbing against my leg.

His hands rove along my curves, feeling around to my ass and I reach between us to take his cock again. Holding it firm but gentle as I begin to stroke, his hands come around to the front of my body. One of his thumbs gently pressing on my clit he begins to rub in slow soft circles and now I quiver. His other hand urges my legs apart and I spread them as far as they'll go in the tub. His fingers spreading my pussy lips apart and tickling them softly, inducing more quivering in me and I inadvertently nip at his lower lip softly. Two of his fingers slide into me slowly, I tremble again, bending a little and breaking our lips apart. My lips kiss his chest instead and he increases his pace so I increase mine. Feeling that tickling sensation building again, my knees begin to tremble. He withdraws his fingers and my body lurches as I whimper unintentionally. He takes my arms and turns me around until my back is pressed against his chest. His arm holds me around the waist as he finds my clit again, his other hand slipping two fingers into my slit again and I moan. Biting my lip and my eyes go half lidded as he thrusts gently but quickly and my hand seeks his throbbing erection once more stroking at the same pace he strokes me. We seem to spur each other on, each of us moving faster and faster as the need to release builds to an almost unbearable point.

"Clare oh fuck!" Fitz whispers with a guttural grunt as he climaxes and his thick cum shoots up between us.

"Nnnnggngnnn Mark ahhhhmmmmm!" I cry out as I orgasm pulling my hand away from his cock as my knees buckle and I would collapse to the tiled tub floor but Fitz holds me up.

After a minute I can stand on my own again, Fitz kisses the back of my neck then reaches around getting the body wash and he starts washing my back for me.

**(MAYA)**

After a lovely hot shower, brushing and drying my hair and of course getting dressed I return to the living room. Four of the guys are sitting in the living room; all of them have changed out of their swimsuits and are wearing shorts or jeans as well as t-shirts again. Fitz and Clare on the other hand are missing or at least I don't see them in the living room.

"Clare went to shower and Fitz is with her," Luke tells me and I smile.

"We should probably start dinner, I'm getting hungry and I have a feeling Fitz and Clare will be when they get out of the shower." I comment.

"Well let's see we have more chicken and we have hot dogs." Drew comments after going to the kitchen.

"Chicken you guys can man the grill again and I'll start a salad." I tell them.

Drew and Owen go out to start the grill; Luke helps me with the salad while Dallas cuts up the watermelon Drew and Clare bought. Every time I go to the fridge for more vegetables I kiss Dallas or Luke. Drew comes back in and after washing his hands I kiss him. Owen comes in to get the BBQ sauce and before he goes outside again I kiss him. The washroom door opens, Clare and Fitz emerge wearing only towels and euphoric smiles. They disappear into their rooms again to dress while, Luke and I start setting the table. Fitz comes out rather quickly and helps us, by the time we see Clare again we have dinner ready. I eat on Luke's lap while Clare eats on Drew's lap. After taking a bite of watermelon a few drops of juice fall onto my chest and I gasp at the cold feel. Luke uses his finger to get it up and lick it off his finger. Drew purposely gets BBQ sauce on Clare's neck to lick it off but she doesn't mind.

"Let's play another game," Dallas suggests after we've cleaned up from dinner.

"How about twister," Luke suggests pulling it from the closet.

"I don't think all seven of us can play that and one person would have to be the one controlling the spinner." I point out.

"That's okay we just need new rules, can you five move the coffee table?" Clare asks and they all give her a slightly offended look. After Fitz and Drew easily move the coffee table Clare takes my hand and brings me to the sofa where we sit. "Good now spread out the board," Clare instructs and of course the boys listen. "Okay Luke it was your idea you start give me the spinner." Clare commands and Dallas hands it to her while Luke stands by the board looking rather confused as Clare flicks the spinner arm.

"Right hand green," Drew says when the spinner stops.

"Wait take your shirt off first," Clare orders.

Luke of course takes his shirt off tossing it across the room; we're all going to have to hunt for our clothes before we pack up tomorrow. Now that his shirt is off he bends down and places his right hand on green.

"Okay Dallas you go up now but shirt off first," Clare tells him.

Dallas removes his shirt and stands at the edge of the board as Clare spins.

"Left foot red," I say when the spinner stops.

"Luke do that while taking off your shorts and without falling. Dallas take off your jeans first and Drew you join them." Clare commands.

"When are you girls joining us?" Dallas inquires as the three boys strip down to their boxers doing their best not to fall or touch each other.

"Who said we were joining you, I just wanted to get you all in nothing but boxers." Clare giggles.

Dallas, Drew and Luke straighten up and look at each other, then exchange a look with Owen and Fitz still on the sofa with us.

"Get 'em!" Dallas says.

Clare tosses the spinner and hops over the back of the sofa, I squeal and start running. I hear that one or more of the boys has caught Clare as she squeals and starts giggling. I get caught by Fitz; he tickles me and hands me to Drew who does the same but stops when I can't breathe and moves to kissing my neck.

"If you wanted us all in boxers you just had to ask," Owen says still holding Clare.

"In that case you and Fitz strip down," I order.

Owen lets go of Clare then he and Fitz get down to their boxers like the rest of the boys.

"I think we should have dessert before bed, we have more Oreos we can play melt the cream again." Clare grins.

Drew and Owen run to the kitchen grabbing the cookies, Clare and I sit on opposite ends of the sofa and by one take an Oreo, lick out the cream and then kiss one of the boys as the cream melts between our tongues. None of the cookie pieces actually get eaten but nobody cares. After cleaning up Clare says it's time for bed since we have to clean this place up tomorrow and find all of our clothes before we leave. She takes Drew by the hand leading him to the master and he looked incredibly happy.

"Hmm decisions, decisions," I remark looking over the possibilities of sleeping companions at my fingertips. "Well I was asleep when I shared a bed with Owen; I think I'd like to be awake this time." I tell him and now Owen looks very very happy.

"You're on the pull out tonight Fitzy," Owen tells him and Fitz pouts a little.

I giggle and kiss Fitz so he doesn't feel so bad before going back to Owen's room with him. He's already in boxers so he turns out the light, he leads me to the bed and takes off my clothes, then I lay on the bed. His lips attach to mine, his fingers drifting over my skin, his hand works its way between my legs and then his finger goes inside of me slowly! I tremble and moan as his finger starts moving in and out while I deepen the kiss.

**(CLARE)**

After locking the door to be safe I pull off my top and remove my bra. Drew's lecherous grin gets even bigger as his hands attach to my breasts. Cupping one in each hand he massages them softly and his lips come down to my skin, touching so softly I shiver in anticipation. Trailing open mouth kisses along my breast his lips find my nipple and he gently sucks. I take his hand pulling him to the bed, yanking off his boxers and pushing him to the bed. He sits on the end, and takes off my skirt and then my panties, they fall to the floor at my feet and I step out of them. His hands come to my waist, he kisses my belly and I tremble again. I push him to lie on the bed and straddle over him, my lips attach to his, as his hands caress along my body. My hand goes down his body to his cock and stroking gently and he quivers moaning into the kiss. I move to the side, turning my body a little and taking his cock into my mouth. He trembles and takes my hips moving me to straddle over him again; he keeps hold of my hips and the next sensation I feel is his tongue going inside of me!

"Oh god," I exhale as I whimper and shiver.

Drew licks and flicks his tongue around; I tremble and bob my head along his length faster and faster. Much like Fitz in the shower earlier the faster I go, the faster he goes. After all the flirty foreplay earlier we're both close to popping anyway and it doesn't take long before we both are going at a furious pace and I can tell he's as close to coming as I am. He moans into my pussy, his tongue flicking around and he sucks my pussy lips as he explodes into my mouth. I swallow his sweet salty juices and then moan as he brings me to my own orgasm. I sit up and then collapse into the bed next to him; he puts his arms around me, covers us with the blanket then kisses me softly before we fall asleep.

Waking up happily in Drew's arms then next morning, I kiss him before getting out of the bed. He gets up with me pulling on boxers and jeans, I get dressed in a striped dressed and undergarments of course before we go out to the living room. Fitz is already awake and making pancakes, we go into the kitchen and I kiss Fitz good morning. We help Fitz finish the pancakes before the others emerge from the bedrooms. Owen looks very happy and Maya is smiling too, she's wearing her clothes from the previous day so she goes into our room to change while the other boys help us with breakfast or set the table.

I sit on Dallas' lap at breakfast and Maya sits on Fitz's lap. Just like every other meal we spend most of the time flirting and kissing the boys. Drew gets out the blueberries and uses the rest of them to play berry baskets again, letting Maya toss them with the same rules as last time. After breakfast we go out to enjoy the beach for a little while but we have to be out of the house by noon and so we don't have long before we have to go in and have to start cleaning and packing up. It takes about an hour to pack up and get the house back together. The boys get all the bags in the car and we start driving back to where the truck is being fixed. Stopping for lunch at the same diner as before, now that we're in public again and going home Maya and I have both eased off the flirting and kissing and the boys are being good. After lunch Drew comes with me to get the truck and talk to the guys that fixed it. The bill is expensive but I have Mom's emergency credit card.

"We'll follow you guys back in to Toronto to be safe, I mean we're all going to the same place." Drew grins as we leave the auto shop.

"We'll see you guys in school tomorrow," I smile and kiss Drew one last time.

The others join us, Dallas and Luke move my bags and Maya's into the truck. We each kiss the boys one last time before getting into the truck.

"So did you have a fun and fancy free weekend?" I ask Maya.

"Very," she grins. "You think they'll be able to keep quiet when we get to school tomorrow?" Maya asks.

"Possibly but I doubt it somehow I think they all had much too good of a time." I grin.

"I certainly did, Owen is a good kisser and good at other things but Luke was great too. So what happens when they all ask us out tomorrow?" She questions.

"They won't all ask us out I'll stop them from doing so." I tell her.

"Uh huh," Maya giggles. "So who did you enjoy more?" She inquires.

"Oh goodness they were all good in different ways." I smile.

We continue talking about our weekend until we reach Maya's house. She grabs her bags and waves to me before going in. When I get home the house is dark so I know Jake is out. I take my bags inside and start unpacking. Jake and Katie come home as I'm unpacking.

"How was your weekend?" Jake asks.

"Really really good," I grin.

They go into Jake's room and I finish unpacking then start some laundry before I hop in the shower. Katie goes home and when Jake asks me about my weekend I keep my answers vague and he doesn't seem to notice. Next morning we ride into school together and I find Maya on the steps. Jake and Katie leave us and Maya walks in with me.

"You seen the boys yet?" I ask her.

"Not yet but I saw Tris talking with Zig so Owen must be here." She tells me.

"So how was the weekend?" Adam inquires. "All Drew and Dallas will tell me is that you guys went swimming and rented a boat."

"That's all we did, you know enjoy the water," I say and Maya nods but we exchange a smile.

"Wait Drew?" Alli questions.

"And Dallas?" Tori inquires.

"Our truck broke down and they helped us out, we shared the beach house with them. Maya and I slept in the master bedroom." I inform them.

We walk down the hall stopping near the first row of lockers, I see Eli talking with Imogen but even seeing Eli can put a damper on my mood right now. Especially when I see Dallas, Owen, Drew and Luke walking down the hall giving us a smile.

"So Fitz says to meet him for lunch," Owen tells us as he and Dallas pull us apart from the group a little.

"Yeah he's getting everything we need for berry baskets," Drew grins carnally as his eyes wander to my chest.

"And fetch the chip," Luke says giving Maya a flirty grin.

"And of course melt the cream," Dallas says as his face takes on a lascivious expression.

"So we'll see you at lunch right?" Owen asks as the guys start walking away.

Eli, Imogen, Adam, Alli, Jenna, Tori and a few kids in the hall are looking at us now. More like gaping at us in confusion, curiosity and amazement.

"What are they talking about?" Adam asks me.

"What are berry baskets? I'm betting it's not a basket of berries the way Drew was looking at you." Jenna says with an amused smile.

"And what the hell is fetch the chip?" Alli and Tori ask together in the same snide tone each with a hand on their hip.

"And melt the cream?" Eli inquires narrowing his eyes at me.

"Just what did happen this weekend?" Adam asks.

Maya and I look at each other and burst out laughing; I grab her hand and we run down the hall. Leaving our friends and my ex standing in the hall wondering and I intend to keep it that way.


End file.
